Twinkle-Twinkle
by AkinaJung
Summary: Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses.Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya.Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku.Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku.Kami berada di sekolah yang sama tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah,yang parahnya melamarku ditahun pertama kami di SMA
1. Chapter 1: Lamaran!

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

…

_Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih bisa merasakan kekalahan yang aku terima beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, juga selalu bisa mendapat perhatian semua gadis kemanapun dia pergi. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menurutku pantas untuk bersaing denganku, walaupun selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tanganku. _

_Kami selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dan ketika aku dengannya tak sengaja berpapasan, mata kami akan saling melirik. Tidak bertukar sapa atau salam. Hanya sekedar lirikan singkat yang berakhir saling membuang muka. Aku tidak membencinya, sebaliknya aku senang bisa mengenal Uchiha-kun. Aku senang saat melihat papan pengumuman nilai dimana namaku akan berada diurutan teratas disusul namanya dengan selisih nilai yang begitu tipis. Dia memberiku alasan untuk terus belajar agar tidak disusul olehnya. _

_Tapi pada hari itu, dimana nilai ujian kelulusan diumumkan, aku dikalahkan. Tidak dengan selisih nilai yang tipis. Dia mengalahkanku dengan perbandingan yang begitu jauh. Uchiha Sasuke, mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran yang diujiankan._

_Alasanku bersekolah di Konoha High School adalah karena ada kabar yang mengatakan dia melanjutkan belajar ke sekolah ini. Aku ingin membalaskan kekalahanku saat itu. Bila perlu mengunggulinya di semua bidang. Namun, yang ku lihat adalah bukan Uchiha Sasuke si jenius tampan yang dikelilingi para gadis. Uchiha-kun berubah menjadi pembuat masalah yang mengirim tiga kakak kelas ke rumah sakit diupacara pembukaan sekolah. Dia siswa yang selalu menjadi bahan gosip para gadis tentang kelakuan bermasalahnya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak peduli lagi. _

"Hahh.." Rumah itu sudah sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali sebuah kamar yang terletak di sudut lantai dua. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena seseorang masih terjaga. Seorang gadis yang menempati meja belajar di dekat jendela kamarnya itu masih sibuk dengan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus rumit memusingkan otak. Tangannya terus menggerakan pensil mekanik yang menggoreskan jawaban-jawaban dari setiap soal yang terdapat di buku pelajaran matematika tersebut. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari bibir sang gadis namun ia masih tak berniat untuk berhenti.

Haruno Sakura duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan yang ia renggangkan ke atas. Setelah sekian lama melakukan belajar dan menurutnya sudah cukup, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Tak sengaja ia melihat foto kelulusannya di sekolah menengah pertama yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Keningnya mengkerut lalu buru-buru dialihkannya pandangannya menuju arah yang lain. Kenangan kelulusan yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

"Mengapa sekolah tidak semenarik dulu?"

…

Chapter 1 : Lamaran?!

…

Sakura duduk tenang memperhatikan guru matematika berambut abu-abu itu menjelaskan. Sebenarnya materi yang dijelaskan oleh guru bermasker itu sudah dikuasainya. Namun, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang dapat dilakukannya selama guru itu menjelaskan di kelas. Jadi mengulang mempelajari sesuatu mungkin akan lebih menarik dibandingkan melakukan obrolan tak penting dengan teman-temannya.

"Membosankan," keluhnya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu. Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya, masih lima belas menit lagi untuk bel istirahat.

"Aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke menghajar kakak kelas lagi tadi pagi,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar nama itu disebut oleh teman sekelasnya. Entahlah, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli namun setiap nama Uchiha Sasuke ditangkap indra pendengarnya, Sakura tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha itu.

"Bukankah ada kabar yang beredar dia adalah lulusan terbaik jepang? Dia anak laki-laki yang mendapat nilai sempurna 'kan?"

Sakura menghela napasnya secara berlebihan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Uchiha itu terlalu banyak berubah. Seingatnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda pendiam yang berusaha menghindari suatu masalah. Sakura memang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik tapi hal itu yang bisa ditariknya selama ia mengamati Uchiha Sasuke itu dulu.

Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura ingin kehidupan sekolahnya sekarang bisa seperti dulu.

"Haruno-_san_," Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Kakashi-_sensei _tengah berdiri di sampingnya bersama dengan tumpukan buku-buku tugas yang tadi pagi dikumpulkan.

"Iya, _Sensei _?"

Kakashi meletakan tumpukan buku itu di meja Sakura. "Kau piket hari ini bukan? Tolong bawa buku ini ke ruang guru. Aku harus menghadiri rapat setelah ini,"

"Oh, baik _Sensei_," jawabnya. Langsung saja Sakura membawa buku-buku itu menuju ruang guru.

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika melewati ruang klub seni yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Dari celah pintu ia melihat seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi dengan mata terpejam. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikenalnya. Seragam yang dikenakan berantakan, ternodai noda hitam di beberapa sisi. Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena laki-laki itu begitu menikmati angin yang berhembus dari kaca besar di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.. posisinya saat ini.. angin dari jendela kelas..

Mau tak mau Sakura seperti merasa terlepar ke masa lalu dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hari dimana ketika ia mendapati Sasuke tertidur di perpustakaan dengan satu buah buku pada pangkuannya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang seiring tiupan angin. Saku—

"Mau apa kau?" Sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka. Bola mata hitam pekat menatapnya tajam. Sakura tak pernah tahu jika rumor yang mengatakan ditatap Uchiha Sasuke saja akan membuat bergidik itu benar adanya. Ia telah mengalaminya langsung sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah itu reaksi takut atau terlalu malu karna kedapatan mengamati seseorang yang sedang tidur.

Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya dengan cepat "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," katanya sambil bersiap untuk berbalik. _Bahkan suaranya juga berubah. Lebih berat dari sebelumnya, _komentarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura cukup lama. Dengusan kecil keluar seiring kurva tipis yang muncul di bibirnya. Pemuda itu kembali menyamankan posisinya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang mendeklarasikan persaingan diantara mereka secara sepihak.

…

Buku-buku di tangannya terasa semakin berat saja. Rasanya semakin berat dikarenakan tangannya yang begitu lemas untuk membawanya. Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di samping pintu ruangan guru. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Bekerja tidak normal sejak Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tadi. Ini interaksi pertama setelah sekian lama dan kesan yang diterimanya begitu buruk. Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu menakutkan.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu kayu tersebut, seorang pemuda telah membukanya. Sakura dan pemuda itu sama-sama terkejut. Yang kemudian terjadi adalah tumpukan buku yang dibawanya telah berpindah ke pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya. Sakura tidak mengenal pemuda itu tapi ia pikir dia adalah laki-laki yang baik.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," katanya setelah Shimura Sai—begitu yang Sakura baca pada seragam pemuda itu—meletakan buku-buku tugas itu di meja Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sai tersenyum, senyum yang begitu manis di mata Sakura. "Terima kasih kembali. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau siswi kelas satu?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan di depannya ini bukanlah seangkatan dengannya. "I-iya. Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 1-1. Salam kenal, _Senpai_,"

"Shimura Sai, dari kelas 2-2. Senang bisa mengenalmu, sampai jumpa," satu senyuman manis lagi dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalasnya.

…

_Langkah siapa itu?_

Sakura menggenggam tungkai payungnya lebih erat. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya membaca di perpustakaan. Kini ia sedang berjalan pulang ditengah derasnya hujan. Awalnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan langkah kaki yang sepertinya mengikuti dirinya sejak ia keluar dari sekolah, tapi lama-lama ia merasa terganggu juga. Sakura merasa sedang diikuti.

Dia tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Sakura selalu mengusahakan dirinya berada di jalur aman dan tak melibatkan diri dengan orang-orang bermasalah di sekolahnya. Namun kali ini, seorang berandalan sekolah menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Memaksanya mempercepat langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_!" spontan ia memanggil pemuda yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura begitu terkejut namun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti tarikan Uchiha Sasuke. Payung yang dibawanya entah jatuh dimana. Mereka berlari menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi. Setelah sekian lama mereka terus berlari, Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah mereka.

_Dia yang mengikutiku tadi?_

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berbelok. Menarik Sakura kencang hingga gadis itu menabrak tubuhnya. Sasuke meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir ketika Sakura hendak bicara dan gadis itu diam menuruti. Pemuda yang mengejar mereka berlari lurus, sepertinya tidak melihat mereka yang bersembunyi di lorong gang kecil.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan seseorang yang mencurigakan mengikutimu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata yang disipitkan. Ekspresi keras yang ditampilkan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," jawab Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya tapi.. mengapa kau membantuku?" Tidak sopan memang, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang menggrogotinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Jika misalnya aku melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan di tengah hujan deras sendirian dan diikuti oleh orang mencurigakan tapi tidak membantunya…" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga menabrak dinding kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya "…itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih kaku walau Sasuke telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Jika misalnya aku melihat temanku jatuh di depan mataku tapi aku tidak menolongnya, itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut._

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang bergidik kedinginan. Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusul Sasuke yang telah jauh berjalan di depannya. Satu senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya. Entahlah, ia merasa bangga saja.

"Itu kata-kataku," gumamnya kecil. _Dia melihatku ketika perlombaan itu._

Ingatannya terlempar ketika festival olah raga di sekolahnya dulu. Saat itu Sakura hampir melewati garis _finish _sebagai yang pertama. Namun ia berbalik ketika mendengar seorang terjatuh dan terkilir di belakangnya.

"Oi ! Jalanmu lambat seperti siput,"

"A-aa. Ma-maaf!"

…

_Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang bermasalah. _Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya memantapkan diri untuk menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang bermasalah di sekolahnya. Sakura tidak yakin tujuannya tapi ia tahu jika laki-laki yang mengikutinya kemarin adalah seniornya yang terkenal sering membuat masalah. _Aa. Uchiha Sasuke juga. Dia salah satu orang yang sering membuat masalah di sini. Mulai sekarang aku harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan mengabaikan semua tentangnya._

"Oi. Apa Haruno Sakura ada di sini?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas 1-1 tersentak spontan bergerak mundur ke belakang kelas. "Aku tanya, apa Haruno Sakura di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja ia masukan ke daftar orang-orang yang patut dijauhi datang ke kelasnya dan mencarinya. _Ini bohong 'kan?_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan gerakan kaku. Ia mencoba menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya mungkin pilihan yang baik.

Sasuke menatap kaku Sakura yang duduk tegang menghadap ke luar jendela kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura di mejanya.

"Oi Haruno. Ikut aku sebentar, kau punya masalah denganku,"

Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ia mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. _Ma-masalah? Ayah yang ada di surga, aku merasa tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang ini tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu._

Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk memerhatikan kemana Uchiha Sasuke menariknya. Pikirannya semakin kusut saja ketika mereka menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata setiap melangkahkan kaki. Sakura dipaksa masuk ke ruangan klub seni dan setelahnya pintu ruangan ditutup rapat.

Ia tak bisa bela diri tapi satu tendangan mungkin bisa membuatnya kabur dari sini jika Uchiha itu macam-macam. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura bergerak mundur ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat punggungnya menabrak dinding yang artinya tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menghindar. Sakura menutup matanya ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ia merasakan dasinya ditarik hingga tubuh kecilnya ikut tertarik ke depan.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

_Eh? Apa katanya?_

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mata. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Sakura masih bisa merasakan dasinya ditarik oleh sang Uchiha. Sakura juga bisa melihat jelas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke tapi mengapa telinganya rusak di saat seperti ini?

Sasuke menyerahkan satu buket bunga mawar yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. "Menikahlah denganku," ulangnya sekali lagi kini dengan satu buket bunga yang diulurkan ke Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap dengan sangat perlahan. _Tu-tunggu. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kami masih berada di tahun pertama sekolah dan dia melamarku?!_

_Uchiha Sasuke melamarku?!_

**Bersambung.**

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review? :)

Karena satu review dari kalian adalah dukungan untuk saya :)


	2. Chapter 2: Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke

_Ada sebuah cerita yang beredar di sekolahku dulu. Katanya, ada sebuah bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan cahaya yang terang. Jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan melihat bintang itu bersama-sama pada malam festival sekolah, mereka akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

"_Haruno-chan! Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ingin mencari Sasuke-kun dan mengajaknya melihat bintang itu bersama-sama," _

_Saat itu aku tidak begitu peduli. Tentang cinta, laki-laki , atau cerita bodoh seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan gadis yang membahas tentang bintang atau pangeran mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Suara letusan kembang api dan sorakan menusuk telingaku. Aku makin menjauh saja, berusaha untuk mencari tempat tenang dimana bisa otakku beristirahat._

_Hari itu aku begitu lelah. Kakiku melangkah menuju belakang sekolah namun seseorang telah berdiri di sana. Ia menoleh ke arahku bersamaan dengan satu kembang api besar yang mekar di langit sana. Dia menatapku cukup lama, sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya. _

"_Ujian kelulusan, aku tidak sabar untuk itu," ia berkata yang terdengar seperti tantangan ditelingaku. Aku bergumam menyetujui. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk hari itu, dimana dulu kupikir itu adalah pertandingan terakhir kami. _

_Kami terdiam cukup lama, entah hanya aku atau dia juga menikmati kembang apinya. Tapi saat kembang api itu berhenti meluncur, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Aku dan Uchiha-kun masih berdiri menatap lurus ke depan sampai ia memintaku untuk mendongak. _

_Mataku seakan menipu. Aku tidak sadar jika malam itu langit begitu indah dengan bintang-bintangnya. Lalu aku melihat bintang itu, bintang yang bersinar paling cerah diantara yang lain. Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Uchiha-kun yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Dia melangkah ke arahku, berhenti tepat di depanku. _

"_Aku melihatnya denganmu," katanya dan memberikanku satu senyuman manis sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku terdiam, semua perasaan yang kurasakan setelah melihat senyumnya tidak bisa kujelaskan. Aku mematung, tidak mengerti dan berusaha mencari jawaban untuk reaksi tubuhku. _

_Namun yang bisa kupikirkan adalah senyuman manis pertama yang kulihat di wajah Uchiha-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>Twinkle Twinkle<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" kesadaran Sakura terlompat kaget setelah melayang ke masa lalu. Matanya menatap takut-takut laki-laki di depannya. Satu detik, ia merasa lega ketika pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan tarikan pada dasinya. Namun detik berikutnya, Sakura merasa susah hanya untuk menarik napas. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam seperti seorang penguntit _psycho _yang siap menangkap korbannya (dan sialnya ia berperan sebagai korban di sini). Yang selanjutnya melintas di otak Sakura hanyalah pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang nasibnya.

_Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa harus ku tolak saja? Bagaimana jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk? Bagaimana kalau dia memukulku? Bagaimana kalau ia mendorongku dari lantai tiga setelah ini dan aku sekarat?!_

Sakura menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang melintas di benaknya. Kemudian ia kembali tersadar, ketika sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan tentang jawabannya.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-_kun.."_

Sasuke menyela "Maaf?!"

Keberanian Sakura seolah tersapu angin. Namun, cepat atau lambat ia tetap harus menjawab lamaran ini. Dua-tiga detik kemudian setelah ia menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia berikan, Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-_kun_ !" teriaknya dengan suara lantang "Tolong jaga aku!"-_hiks_ tambahnya dengan suara bergetar karna takut. _Ayah yang ada di surga, aku menerimanya karena takut hidupku akan berakhir di sini. _

Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya cukup lama. Terkejut? Entahlah. Beberpaa saat kemudian ia menepuk kepala Sakura dengan gerakan kaku.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya "kita kekasih sekarang," ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak menatap wajah laki-laki yang baru saja ia terima lamarannya. "Tapi Uchiha-_kun, _kita tidak mungkin menikah tiba-tiba—maksudku.. kau pasti mengerti kita baru saja berada di tahun pertama dan…"

"…aku mengerti. Pernikahan bisa ditunda, yang terpenting kau sudah menjadi milikku," Sasuke bersiap membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura tapi sebelum itu ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum sangat manis pada Sakura. "Besok, aku tunggu di jam makan siang,"

Seketika itu Sakura kembali tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Saat dimana kedua matanya kembali menangkap kurva manis yang muncul di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. _Ayah, aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar berubah. Senyumnya.. itu masih sama._

Sakura sadar jika setelah ini ia takkan mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasa jika kehidupannya sekolahnya yang menarik akan kembali.

….

Chapter 2 : Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke

….

"Aku lelah," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Ia sedikit mengintip untuk melihat jam. Pukul sebelas malam dan tidak biasanya dirinya merasa selelah ini. Sakura terbiasa tidur sangat larut untuk belajar namun hari ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Kelopak mata miliknya yang hampir tertutup terbuka dengan cepat ketika ponsel yang berada di dekatnya bergetar.

"Tidak biasanya aku mendapat telepon malam-malam begini," Sakura menatap bingung layar ponselnya. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Sedikit ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha—" Sakura mendadak terdiam. Perlahan ia menurunkan ponselnya. Sambungan telepon itu berakhir dengan cepat tapi cukup sukses membuat wajahnya penuh rona merah. _Itu tadi U-Uchiha-kun._

_Sakura, selamat malam._

_Dia menelponku untuk mengucapkan itu! _Sakura kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. "A-apa apaan itu tadi?! Dia benar-benar serius menganggap aku kekasihnya!"

…

Esok paginya, Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Begitu jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah melesat untuk berangkat sekolah. Tujuannya adalah menghindari Uchiha Sasuke yang nyatanya pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ?!" Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri yang spontan berteriak ketika kedua netra hijaunya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali," ucapan bernada datar itu membuat tubuh Sakura lemas. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu berada di depan rumahnya. Ia sangat yakin jika jam di rumahnya tidak rusak. Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi dan seharusnya Uchiha itu tidak berdiri di sana.

"Maaf nona," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat dalam, segera setelah ia menyadari jika Sakura tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kita harus berangkat sekolah,"

Sakura menghela napas. "Uchiha-_kun_ , mengapa kau menjemputku?" Sakura mengambil langkah hingga mereka kini berada di sisi yang sama. "I-Ini masih pukul enam pagi—"

"—Sebenarnya aku sudah di sini sejak sejam yang lalu," Kedua orang itu segera bertukar pandang setelah pernyataan tak terduga yang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan. "Satu jam yang lalu?!" seru Sakura kaget.

Sasuke memalingkan diri, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dari Sakura. "Aku pikir pasangan kekasih selalu berangkat bersama. Jadi karena itu aku menjemputmu,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat," tambahnya.

Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sesaat ia dibuat terdiam. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berjalan diikuti para gadis. Uchiha Sasuke yang seakan berada di sisi berbeda dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menjadi saingannya kini berjalan di sisinya. Sejujurnya Sakura takut. Dirinya yang selalu berjalan dalam zona aman sekarang sangat dekat dengan siswa idaman yang berubah menjadi berandalan sekolah. Dia takut terkena masalah. Namun mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya membuat hatinya semakin gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak menjawab tapi dia segera mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menggeleng "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo berangkat Uchiha-_kun_,"

_Ayah, aku terlalu bingung. Dia berubah begitu banyak tanpa kuketahui alasannya. Namun sebagian dari diriku juga merasa dia masih sama. Ketika dia berbuat baik padaku seperti hari ini, aku merasa jahat karena telah menerima lamarannya._

…

Seperti yang diperkirakan, perjalanan ke sekolah agak terasa canggung untuk Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil satu buku untuk dibacanya. Gerbong kereta itu berisi beberapa orang namun tidak satu pun suara terdengar. Sakura berusaha memfokuskan diri pada setiap kalimat yang dibacanya, tapi duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya tidak tenang. Sakura penasaran mengapa Uchiha itu begitu tenang di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa saat menahan rasa ingin tahunya, Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan kepala Sasuke yang jatuh bersender di bahunya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada bukunya. Dia melirik ke Sasuke yang tertidur menyender padanya dan tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari betapa polos laki-laki ini saat ia tertidur. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit putih susu yang mengejutkan. Beberapa luka gores dan lebam masih terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian. Sakura terlalu sibuk mengamati tidak terganggu dengan kereta yang bergoyang keras beberapa kali atau suara decitan besi di bawah gerbong.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_," Sasuke membuka mata setelahnya. Memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya sebelum menoleh ke Sakura. "Maaf, sepertinya aku kurang tidur,"

Kereta berhenti. Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Saat aku melihat luka di keningmu, aku teringat membawa beberapa plester luka," Yang Sakura lakukan setelahnya adalah menempelkan plester luka yang dibawanya ke kening Sasuke. "A-Aku duluan Uchiha-_kun_!"

Sasuke segera beranjak menyusul Sakura namun berhenti dan membiarkan Sakura berlari , semakin jauh. Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. "_Twinkle , twinkle , little star. How I wonder what you are,"_ Sasuke berjalan diiringi nyanyian kecil bernada rendah yang ia nyanyikan. Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

…

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping kotak bekal yang tak berniat dibukanya. Kedua netra hijau itu sibuk membaca tiap kalimat dari buku bersampul hijau itu.

"Kalau kau tak berniat memakannya, berikan padaku saja,"

"KYA!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya seperti orang bodoh. _Dari mana dia datang?!_

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Pemuda Uchiha itu membuka kotak bekal Sakura tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya. Sakura terdiam. Membiarkan kekasihnya menyibukan diri dengan bekal makan siang yang gadis itu bawa.

"Kenapa?" Sakura langsung bergidik. Perlahan menggeser posisinya lebih jauh dari Sasuke. Adalah salah satu hal menakutkan ketika Uchiha Sasuke mulai memakan bekal makan siang sambil menatap dirinya tajam. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura rasakan. Satu gerakan, dan kini sebuah telur gulung terarah di depan bibirnya. "Makan," Sasuke memerintahkan dengan suara yang begitu datar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, menerima telur gulung itu dan menelannya hanya setelah dua kali kunyahan. _Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut! _Sakura merasakan kakinya lemas dan terasa dingin. Lalu perhatiannya tearah kepada Sasuke yang tertangkap basah mendengus geli.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ?"

Ekspresinya kembali datar tapi Sakura bisa melihat ada kilatan emosi di kedua mata hitam pemuda itu. "Maaf, kau tadi mengeluarkan ekspresi konyol,"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Gadis itu segera menggeser posisinya lebih jauh. "Ja-Jangan melihatku!" soraknya sebal. Sakura menggulir pupilnya ke arah Sasuke, yang masih menatapnya lekat sembari bergeser lebih dekat padanya.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ! Tolong jangan pukul aku! Maaf, maaf, maaf"

Mata Sasuke melebar untuk beberapa detik. Reaksi Sasuke berikutnya adalah menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menyembunyikan dengusan geli yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau takut aku pukul?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di depannya. "Sejujurnya, aku takut. Kau tahu sendiri berita yang menyebar tiap harinya di sekolah,"

"Plok!" Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura dengan sumpit. "Aku tidak akan memukul seseorang tanpa alasan," Sakura masih tak bergeming ketika Sasuke sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Lalu.. Lalu kenapa kau memukul _senpai-senpai_ itu? Bukankah lebih baik kau tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar dan tidak mau mencari masalah?!" Sakura meremas roknya, menyadari bahwa ia telah bicara terlalu banyak.

Sasuke berbalik. Meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Rahasia," ia menjawab kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? _

…

Hujan turun begitu deras secara tiba-tiba. Sakura dengan segera membuka payung berwarna kuningnya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju stasiun. Beberapa orang lupa membawa payung dan berlarian mencari tempat teduh. Beberapa laki-laki berpakaian seragam berdiri membentuk kelompok, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tengah hujan tanpa payung. Yang Sakura pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara dia lewat jika para pemuda itu menghalangi. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian menepi sebentar?"

Alis salah satu orang di sana berkedut "Kau memerintahku?!" tanyanya marah.

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin lewat," Sakura bergerak mundur perlahan ketika pemuda di depannya melangkah maju mendekat.

Satu sentakan keras yang datang tiba-tiba, pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima tendangan. "Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba mengganggunya," Sasuke berujar dingin. Pemuda jangkung yang tengah berusaha berdiri itu mendesis. "Kau masih ingin dipukuli ternyata,"

Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Saat dirinya membuka mata, ia telah mendapati Sasuke tersungkur dan dipukuli beramai-ramai.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak. "Kumohon hentikan!" namun tidak satupun dari mereka menghentikannya. "Hentikan atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura mengangkat ponselnya.

Kumpulan pemuda itu berhenti. Berdecih sebelum melepaskan Sasuke. "Aku baru saja selesai menjalani hukuman. Jika Ayahku tahu, aku benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah,"

"Ayo pergi!"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang bersusah payah bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya bercampur dengan air hujan yang menghujamnya. Sakura berlutut di depan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura memindahkan payungnya, memayungi Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dihantam hujan.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. "Hei kau basah," Sasuke mengambil alih payung kuning itu dan memayungi Sakura yang menangis di depannya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut sekali," isakannya semakin keras. "Maaf.. maaf.. semuanya karena aku tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

Sasuke berdiri kemudian menuntun Sakura untuk berdiri juga. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo pulang, Sakura,"

_Ayah.. aku begitu takut padanya tapi hari ini dia membahayakan dirinya untuk melindungiku. Tangannya yang besar dan dingin menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Aku mulai percaya jika dia serius untuk menjagaku, Ayah. _

_Ayah.. aku telah menjadi kekasihnya. Aku kekasih Uchiha Sasuke._

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Oke, pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf untuk semuanya karena terlalu lama melanjutkan ff ini. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca. Sejujurnya, saya terkejut akan respon yang didapat ff ini. Saya benar-benar tidak menduganya. Terima kasih banyak, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

'Mengapa Sasuke berubah? Masalah keluarga 'kah?' mungkin itu pertanyaan sebagian besar pembaca yang meninggalkan reviewnya. Jawaban akan pertanyaan itu akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya, teheehe~:p

Untuk chapter ini, entah kenapa saya sangat berniat membuat penuh dengan interaksi mereka berdua tanpa membahas alasan Sasuke berubah atau melamar Sakura. Saya punya keinginan untuk memunculkan alasannya ditengah-tengah cerita setelah hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat.

Tentang perasaan Sakura di sini, eumm.. Sakura di sini saya gambarkan sebagai gadis yang benar-benar pintar dan ambisius tapi di sisi lain sangat polos. Dia terlalu lugu untuk mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan.

Lalu Sasuke, saya tidak bisa membahas banyak tentang yang dirasakan Sasuke atau semua tentang dia di ff ini. Karena Sasukelah kunci terbesar misteri/? Terbesar di ff ini 'kan? Wkkwkwk

Orang ketiga? Untuk orang ketiga akan datang dari pihak Sasuke atau Sakura? Sai kah orang ketiganya? Saya belum mau jawab hehe. Tapi akan muncul satu karakter lagi untuk hal ini di chapter selanjutnya.

Terakhir, tentang judul. Judulnya saya ambil dari hal yang berhubungan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, juga tentang perasaan keduanya. khususnya Sasuke^^

Okay yeay! Terima kasih atas respon tak terduga untuk FF ini. Untuk FF lainnya yang belum sempat saya lanjutkan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review? :)


End file.
